justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dançando
"Dançando" von ist tanzbar in die NTSC-Version von Just Dance 2014. Es ist auch als herunterladbarer Song in der PAL-Region verfügbar. Dancer The dancer is a woman with large poofy black hair. She is wearing a pink strapless dress with a red curled skirt and a black waist rim. She also wears black gladiator heels. . Background The background has a Hawaiian style. On it are some blue, green, pink, and yellow panels of different widths and lotus leaves. It shows some lyrics from the chorus of the song. The silhouetted dancers in the background look like hula dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Pose on the left side with your arms behind your body while shaking your body at the same time. '''Gold Move 2: '''Similar to '''Gold Move 1, but done repeatedly. 'Gold Move 3: '''Do a circle in the air backwards while slightly crouching. DancandoGM1.png|Gold Move 1 DancandoGM2.png|Gold Move 2 DancandoGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Captions ''Dançando appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Que Calor Trivia *This is the first (and so far, only) Ivete Sangalo song in the series. *This choreography is the official choreography from the music video. *Many elements from the music video are shown in the background, such as the lyrics in the paint style font, and the backup dancers. *Ubisoft Brasil uploaded a video of Ivete Sangalo presenting the song for the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuGkg_k9hBE * The dancer has two available avatars: one of them being unlocked with 5 Mojo coins in the game, and another that comes with the PAL DLC version. Both avatars are the same. * The coach for this song looks nearly the same to P1 of Bailando. Coincidentally, "Dançando" means "Bailando" in Brazilian Portuguese. * The coach from this song resembles ''Rabiosa''. * The avatar from this song is different, the avatar has green glow and a blue and yellow necklace, while the coach has a little pink or red glow and a black necklace. * This is the only female NTSC dancer to not feature in any Mashups. ** She is one of three NTSC dancers to not feature in any Mashups, along with Till I Find You and Should I Stay or Should I Go. ** However, she appears in Maps’ Party Master Mode. * This is the second Brazilian Portuguese song in Just Dance series. ** It follows Mas Que Nada. * The backup dancers are taken from the following songs: ** The first backup dancer is P4 of Spectronizer ** The second backup dancer is Call Me Maybe ** The third backup dancer is P1 of Blurred Lines ** The fourth backup dancer is María’s sweat version. Gallery Maxresdefault ew.jpg dançando.jpg|Dançando dancando_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover DancandoAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 136.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar dancandopictos.png|Pictograms dancandoPALopener.png dancandoPALmenu.png Dancando.png Videos Ivete Sangalo - Dançando Just Dance 2014 - Dançando References Site Navigation en:Dançandoes:Dançandopt:Dançando Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Portugiesische Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:NTSC Exklusiv Kategorie:PAL DLC Kategorie:Verkürzte Lieder